I Wanna Be A Popstar!
I Wanna Be A Popstar! is a 2017 traditionally animated cartoon, created by Breanna Branch and produced by Khusela Studios. It focuses on the Solfege Squad, a personification of all the notes of the solfege, followed by being based off of their meanings from the showtune Do-Re-Mi (except for Dodo Jr.), all being popstar apprentices. The series mainly airs during the daytime. Development The show originally started out as a project created in RPG Maker VX Ace, and there were only the personifications of the first three notes from the solfege who were also humans instead. Dodo notoriously looked very similar to Yumi Yoshimura (from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi), but ironically acted even more childish and energetic like Ami, while Mimi had crimson hair and acted tomboyish and Rere had yellow hair, who acted like a typical rich but spoiled woman. The game also had voices provided by the creator recorded in the voice modifying software Audacity. It also used the default assets and the character creator that came with the game due to that it was made a little rushed, so the game could be considered a demo. The RPG ultimately got scrapped. Dodo was originally going to be a fawn, while the rest of the solfege personifications (besides Rere and Mimi) were going to be minor characters. Later, they were all concepted to be sisters (and later, adopted sisters), but later only became roommates, because Branch thought the idea was deemed "too ridiculous, even with the former being an exaggeration and such". The show's character designs were heavily inspired by animes, which instead use the art style based on the character designs from anime-like western cartoons, instead (looking similar to the titular characters, Bunny and Bullet from The Powerpuff Girls), except it also uses thin outlines for the characters. However, everything is actually animated in Adobe Animate CC. It later used a western art style that has influences of anime, and was animated similar to Oggy and the Cockroaches and Space Goofs. Its art style was later influenced by My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Littlest Pet Shop and the outlines became thicker. Their original theme colors reference the first six major characters from [http://ojamajowitchling.wikia.com/wiki/Ojamajo_Doremi Ojamajo Doremi],'' as in the anime's final season, ''Dokkan (Doremi, Aiko, Hazuki, Onpu, Momoko and Hana-chan), including Pop. Lala was originally concepted as a dog, while Titi was concepted as a beaver, from animal personality tests. Characters The Solfege Squad (main characters) A group of roommates entirely consisted of females, almost all of them are promoted as popstar apprentices. ; Dodo : Voiced by: Sonia Manzano : A 20-year old doe, who also officially promoted herself as the leader of the squad.Episode 1: Dodo: I'm Dodo, and these girls are part of my squad. Promoted myself as leader of it. She has red-brown fur and wears a green dress with long sleeves, dark red-brown jeans and orange shoes. Being the oldest, she acts like a typical female adult; intelligent, helpful and effervescent. She's also a perfectionist and an overprotective mother figure; with a short temper and advanced karate skills. ; Rere : Voiced by: Tara Strong : A 19-year old stingray. She is golden yellow in color, and wears a white and yellow Japanese school uniform. References Category:Khusela Studios Category:Fake TV Shows Category:Animation Category:Traditional animation Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Levi Visionary